


Crimson

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Kinktober 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Sex Work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Nothing more than a service. Minhyuk provides and Hyunwoo pays. Feelings shouldn't be involved.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Prostitution/Sex Work

 Hyunwoo sits on the edge of the cheap bed, stares at his clothes on the floor.

“I’m not trying to kick you out but you know, you gotta leave soon.” A voice says and Hyunwoo feels Minhyuk shifting on the mattress.

“Yeah, yeah I will.” Hyunwoo gets up, picks his clothes and slowly dresses himself. “Are you waiting for someone else?”

“Yup” Minhyuk’s voice is always the same, never tired, never bored. Chirpy and enthusiastic, even when Hyunwoo makes him moan.

“I’ll pass by again soon” Hyunwoo mutters, more to himself than Minhyuk. Minhyuk is there every night anyway.

“Sure” Minhyuk answers and Hyunwoo takes one last look at him, naked between the red sheets, his white hair sticking on his forehead and his eyes stuck on Hyunwoo.

He takes a handful of bills and places them on the nightstand before getting out.

 

It’s raining outside and Hyunwoo wraps himself in his coat, shoves his hands in his pocket and walks to his car, the polished vehicle a stark difference to the simple low-class neighborhood. Hyunwoo doesn’t belong there, with these people, doing that kind of thing. But he can’t stop himself from visiting Minhyuk night after night.

They met on a summer night a few months back. Hyunwoo freshly divorced and drunk out of his mind. Minhyuk such a beautiful thing, a toy for Hyunwoo to spend the night with.

And that toy became something more, something big and scary, something bearing a name and whispering all kinds of dirty words and sweet nothings into Hyunwoo’s ears.

And at some point it became a full person, one that Hyunwoo would drop his dignity for and beg to take out on a date, meet at broad daylight for once. But he just couldn’t do it.

Every time he left the money and shut the door, they were nothing more than strangers again.

 

He remembers the first time he offered to take Minhyuk to his home, away from the simple, barely furnished, studio with the tiny bathroom.

And Minhyuk had laughed hard enough for his eye wrinkles to appear.

“You think I live here?” He had said, “I have my own apartment and three cats.” Then he turned more serious. “You don’t need to care about me Hyunwoo, I like my job, I make a lot. I even have a college degree.”

And Hyunwoo never said anything much again. Texted Minhyuk to arrange the time, met him in his studio, fucked him, paid and left. Simple as that.

 

He unlocks his car and drives home slowly. There’s nobody to wait for him, only blank photo frames he never cared to move after his wife took the pictures and piled dishes on the sink.

Developing feelings for a prostitute, one who won’t even play the game back to suck some more money out of it. He would have anything, even if it was fake. He feels pathetic.

 

 

The next days, weeks, the whole month he tries being concentrated only to his work, stays longer to get everything done and then some more, returning home exhausted and eating take out before he falls asleep in front of the television.

But then the weekends come, when he has enough time for something more than a seven minute shower and he can close his eyes under the hot water, think of Minhyuk’s hands and how they touch him, of the soft body underneath him and his smiling eyes. Of how he moans every time Hyunwoo thrusts into him. It seems all too real, genuine.

He lasts one month and six days before he’s pressing Minhyuk’s contact to send a message. It’s bare save from the number and his first name and Hyunwoo realizes how little he knows about him. That Minhyuk doesn’t want him to know more. That Minhyuk doesn’t want him.

 

He’s in front of the studio’s door in ten sharp, knocks twice and Minhyuk opens from inside, the usual friendly smile on his face.

He’s wearing a long t-shirt and boxers underneath, feet bare on the cold floor.

Hyunwoo takes his shoes off, his scarf, his coat, the rest of his clothes one by one and lets Minhyuk watch him.

“You look tired” Minhyuk comments, lies on the bed and waits.

“Working a lot.” And thinking of Minhyuk.

“Come here, let me help” Minhyuk opens his arms and Hyunwoo climbs on the bed, kneels between his open legs.

They kiss and Hyunwoo smells a foreign cologne on Minhyuk, ignores it, rolls on his back and pulls Minhyuk on himself.

“I am…” maybe if he tells Minhyuk, if he gets rejected he’ll feel free.

Minhyuk slides a finger on his lips, hips grinding on Hyunwoo’s lap.

“Don’t say it” Minhyuk whispers, “I already know.”

They don’t take their time, never did. After all, it’s just an exchange, Minhyuk providing a service and Hyunwoo paying for it. Physical.

Minhyuk puts the condom on Hyunwoo and rides him. He’s beautiful, arching his back and throwing his arms back, hands on Hyunwoo’s thighs and his cock pink and flushed.

He’s so much quieter than Hyunwoo remembers him to be. He craves to hear his name leaving Minhyuk’s lips but he doesn’t dare ask for it.

It’s been so long for Hyunwoo that it doesn’t take much time to come and still, he keeps thrusting and jerking Minhyuk off too, wants to make him feel good.

It feels even worse when it’s over, both staying still until Minhyuk gets off him and Hyunwoo has to throw away the condom.

“You should stop seeing me” Minhyuk says, putting his shirt on again.

He was never that quick to get away. Maybe he detests Hyunwoo, or maybe just Hyunwoo’s feelings.

Hyunwoo can’t bring himself to say anything. Fighting for Minhyuk would be worth it, but pointless. He owns nothing and can’t claim anything as his own.

“Hyunwoo” he hears Minhyuk right when he turns his back and walks to the door. He freezes. “You’re worth someone who can love you back.” Hyunwoo empties his wallet on the nightstand. “And when you find them, come tell me the good news.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
